Atrapada
by AnaManaGuchii
Summary: Jenny es una joven que despúes de pedir un deseo en su decimo septimo cumpleaños, despierta en la habitación de la Sucrette de su juego favorito "Corazón de Melón" donde no hay límites, pero no puede salir, ella descubrirá la forma de salir ¿no lo creen?


Capítulo 1

Pasaron semanas desde que me había cambiado de instituto, ¿La razón?; Mi padre, Él siempre ha querido que su hija sea excelente (osea yo), como anteriormente el inglés era muy "básico" me cambiaron porque es muy importante manejar otros idiomas para los negocios.

Me siento muy grosera al no presentarme, soy Annie,13 años, en tercer año de secundaria, soy una mujer alta, algo robusta y caderas anchas, mis cabello es color naranja-rubio, colores color miel, no mierda, Miel. Me Auto identifico como una persona callada y reservada, no me gusta socializar mucho, ya que no es mi punto fuerte, soy muy tímida ni se imaginan frente al público, el año pasado casi vomito de los nervios frente a todo el instituto representando mi grado. Soy una persona muy inteligente.

Ah por cierto, cuando me retiré del instituto las directivas del antiguo me ofrecieron una beca gratis porque yo "era el alma que sostenía el colegio" ofreciéndome todo gratis hasta una beca asegurada universitaria, pero por el orgullo de mi padre se decidió enviarme a una de las escuelas o "institutos" más prodigiosas de todo el país "Sweet Amoris con una puntuación casi perfecta" con un promedio de 98,1% de calificación con los exámenes nacionales anuales.

Mañana era mi primer día, estaba nerviosa!, Casa nueva, cuidad nueva etc durante la noche organicé mis cosas en mi mochila azul cielo, con unos cuantas libretas y ¡lapiceros de colores!, eran las 8:58 y no había comido, le pedí a mi madre algo de dinero para que coopere y fui a una tienda a una esquina.

Cuando iba saliendo me tropiezo con alguien, o, es decir que él se atropella.

-Auch!- gemí del dolor-…L-lo siento no me fijé- Levanté mi mirada y era un chico vestido muy alegre, cabello azul y ojos violetas, me sonrojé al ver su intensa mirada

-P-perdona chica!, no me había fijado- me ayuda a levantarme y recoger mis cosas

-No h-hay p-problema!- dije nerviosa

-Oye chica no te sonrojes, sé que soy guapo pero no te ilusiones ¿eh?- dice en tono burlon con una linda sonrisa

-N-no, yo no…simplemente…-Tartamudèe

-Soy Alexy, un placer…no pareces de aquí, nunca te he visto- me dice mirándome de arriba y abajo-

-Emm,sì, apenas conozco esta tienda, y me llamo A-annie Juliet pero prefiero que me digan Annie-

-Que lindo nombre!-bueno disculpa pero me tengo que ir mi hermano debe estar muriéndose de hambre pegado a su Xbox jugando "Mainkra"- dice alexy

-T-tu hermano es un friki?!- Dije emocionada.-Genial!, alguien que por fin le gusta Minecraft…bueno no le conozco pero espero que sì para jugar una vez juntos en un servidor-dije sin pensarlo

-Acaso te gusta esas cosas chica?- pregunta- si quieres puedes venir un dìa de estos y juegas en esos "servidores" que dices.

-V-vale, bueno..y-yo me tengo que i-ir,A-adiós!- me fui corriendo a casa, mi madre debe estar preocupada.

{..}

A la mañana siguiente me desperté puntual, tuve el suficiente tiempo de arreglarme, una camiseta caìda por los hombros color rosa pastel, un Jean ajustado y Botas rosadas, mi cabello era corto asì que no hubo necesidad de arreglarlo mucho,unos aretes con un diamante de "Mainkra" (me sentì como una niña rata) y un collar de assasin"s creed. Tomè un taxi y le dì la dirección.

Al llegar era un edificio grande en medio, la parada de autobús quedaba fuera al lado de un gran muro que lo protege, ingreso y a mi derecha hay una gran cancha encerrada, y a mi izquierda una casa de cristal donde habían muchas plantas,flores etc. Camine derecho hasta llegar a una especie de pasillo con casilleros por todos lados, me sentìa perdida, no tenia idea donde ir, saque de mi mochila un folleto donde estaba toda la información, _Cuando entres al pasillo principal, la primera puerta a la derecha es la sala de delegados donde podràs terminar tu inscripciòn_ releí lo último "Terminar...mi..inscripción?, que rayos significa? acaso no fuesuficiente la venida de los padres?, vaya esta escuela si que tiene su royo. Abrì la puerta que me dirigía a la sala y aí estaba sentado un chico alto de cabello rubio, estaba leyendoun libro de tapas rojas, por su portada reconocí el libro.

-Sherlock Holmes?, si que tienes gusto- dije sin pensarlo, osea que es la segunda vez esta semana que meto la pata.

-Disculpame,no me había fijado de que habías entrado.- Cierra su libro y se levanta de su Nathaniel ¿eres la alumna nueva Annie Juliet Montesco?- afirmé con la cabeza

-Me encanta ese libro,lo he leído miles, las novelas policíacas son mi punto fuerte- dije algo orgullosa

-E-enserio?, yo voy en aparte del hombre del labio torcido comienza con la descripción que hace el doctor Watson de su amigo Isa Whitney, adicto al opio. Una noche de junio de 1889, Watson tiene que ir a buscar a Whitney a un sórdido fumadero de los barrios bajos londinenses, a instancias de su desgraciada esposa.- dice Nathaniel

\- allí se encuentra a Holmes, y lo que parecía que iba a ser una historia sobre el mundo del opio y sus lacras da un giro total. Watson se une de buen grado a la investigación que está realizando Holmes, limitándose a enviar una nota a su esposa Tras su encuentro, Holmes conduce a Watson a las cercanías de Lee, en el condado de Kent. En el trayecto le explica que el matrimonio Saint Clair vivía felizmente en The Cedars, una lujosa mansión. La desaparición del marido, Neville Saint Clair, en misteriosas circunstancias, ha conducido a Holmes al sórdido antro donde le ha encontrado Watson. Según parece, Saint Clair ha sido asesinado por Hugh Boone, un mendigo cuyo labio retorcido le da un siniestro aspecto. Todas las pruebas acusan al mendigo, que ya ha sido encarcelado. Pero la llegada de un mensaje junto con el anillo de Saint Clair hace cambiar totalmente las expectativas. Holmes, tras una de sus habituales noches en vela, logra resolver felizmente el caso de un hombre que descubrió que era más rentable fingirse un mendigo que trabajar en su profesión de periodista (Porque ganaba más dinero que en su empleo real) .-terminè el relato. y este se sonroja

-Impresionante...B-bueno h-hablando seriamente, tienes que terminar este formulario- me entrega una hoja donde tengoque rellenar todos mis datos -una foto tuya y $25 Dòlares- abro mi bolso saco mi cartera y con un clip anexo mi foto,luego saco $25 dòlares y se los entrego- Pero espera,¿Al momento de la matricula los padres dan la información al inscribirme?

-Lo que ocurre es que esa información se lo lleva la administraciòn del gobierno educativo y solo nos quedamos con las hoja de notas del año pasado y con el nombre y edad...y me tome la molestia de ver tus calificaciones y...son impresionantes, también tus padres contaron de que tu antiguo instituto te ofreció beca- dice en tonoalagador

\- entiendo¿Hay molestia de que me quede aquí rellenándolo?-

-No hay molestia, te puedes quedar aquí cuidando mientras le llevo unos papeles a la directora- despùes se va y me deja sola

{...}

Cuando terminè dejè todo en el escritorio de Nathaniel y esperè a que llegara, al rato un joven alto con el rostro rojo igual que su cabello entró casi tumbando la puerta con una fuerza impresionante, me asusté a síque retrocedí un poco cayèndome de la silla.


End file.
